Operation:Propaganda
by whats-your-name
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are the newest partnered team in the CIA, who's mission is to go undercover to none other that East High School. A few new characters, but still the same gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This story will take a few chapters to get into, please be patient....and enjoy. I have added a few characters of my own, but don't worry our favorite characters from HSM will be present sooner or later :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HSM.**

* * *

Gregory Thompson leaned against the bulletproof glass of the observing tower watching the newest field agent on his team, Troy Bolton, wipe sweat off his forehead from the brutal July sun. The kid just transferred into his command from the New York branch of the CIA and was unlike anything he had ever seen in his fifteen years as Director. Hell, the kid was probably still in diapers when he took his post in New Mexico. Troy Bolton was seventeen and would be turning eighteen in October; Troy was considerably more knowledgeable than your average teenage boy, having graduated high school at a mere fifteen, that alone in itself made his records look good, not to mention two previous missions that Troy shining like the proverbial cat.

Greg was excited about the newest agent arriving on scene because it made him feel young again to have someone to bring out his youth, he was only thirty-eight, but one would beg to differ to perks in keeping up with the changing generations. Greg was hardly your 'Average Joe', standing at six foot two inches with brown hair and hazel eyes, he knew he turned heads. Greg barely turned his head when he heard the door behind him open and close revealing his partner, Natalia Gacuson, and his Assisstant, Bradley Harrelson. Natalia was for lack of a better term, sex on legs, as Greg liked to joke, she was five foot four inches with pacific islander heritage - tan skin and dark brown eyes that he could get lost in. They had been partners for nearly eleven years and knew each other like the proverbial back of their hands. Bradley Harrelson stood five foot six inches and was quite a squatty man in his late forties with a forming bald spot in the middle of his head. He had only been working with the latter two for a little over seven months and was what one would rarely call a friend. He was an excellent co-worker and did his job according to the CIA, but he always declined when invited for gatherings or when the team went to catch a drink at the bar down the street, which after four months of the same response the offers ceased to exist.

"How's he doing down there?" Natalia walked up next to Greg.

"I have never seen a seventeen year old shoot a Glock like that boy does." He responded impressed.

"Why does he keep messing with the gun after every shot?" Brad questioned.

"I honestly don't know what he is doing with the gun, I can't tell - I have been watching for the last twenty-five minutes and I haven't figured it out yet." Greg had been watching Troy shoot hitting the five point center of his target for the last three clips he placed in the gun. He no doubt knew that if Troy didn't mess with the gun after every shot, he would have had all rounds shot in less than five minutes versus the thirty five it had taken him.

"Have you briefed him on the mission, yet?" Natalia asked trying to change the subject from the young man to the topic at hand.

"No, I wanted to wait until his partner arrives." Greg said, looking at Natalia, then glancing at the door when he heard a knock, "Come in.".

Jessica Kidd, Greg's personal assistant, poked her head around the door, "Mr. Thompson, Ms. Montez has just arrived would you like for me to send her in?"

"Give us a few minutes, Jessica. Thank You. I will call you when we are ready to see her." Jessica nodded and left closing the door behind herself.

Greg turned to his team and was surprised to have them both looking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Your assigning him a female partner?" Natalia questioned, her eyebrows raising up her forehead.

"I didn't seem to have a problem with it when I first started missions did I, Tali?" Greg grinned when her called her Tali, his personal nickname for her.

"Apparently not." She grinned back.

"Ah-Mmm, when you too finish having eye sex, can we discuss this partner of Mr. Bolton's. I haven't heard anything about her." Brad smirked, while the other two blushed.

"Well, she is seventeen and was top of her training class in California. She is basically the female version of Mr. Bolton." Natalia slid the tan manila folder across the desk for it to land just inches in front of Brad so that he could read her records. "Her File."

Meanwhile, Greg walked over to the wall and pressed the intercom button allowing him to talk to the members on the shooting range.

"Mr. Bolton, would you mind joining me in the observation tower, your partner has just arrived." Troy glanced up at the tinted glass and seen his boss looking down at him; with a nod of his head he removed the clip from his government issues Glock .40 Cal and pulled back the hammer back causing the bullet that remained in the chamber to pop into the air, with his fast reflexes he caught and pocketed the bullet along with the clip placed his gun in the holster currently hanging off a shoulder harness on his left pectoral muscle. He glanced up, smiled and threw pseudo salute at his boss, who was currently shaking his head with a smirk.

Natalia went over to the phone on the table that was located in the center of the room and dialed Jessica's extension; it was time for the partners to meet and be briefed.

* * *

**Let me know if you like it - I like both good and bad reviews. It helps as a writer on what I need to improve. This chapter is not very long, I wanted to see what you thought and whether or not this story actually has a chance - think of it as an appetizer. If you so choose, my future chapters will be considerable longer than this. All grammar mistakes are my own.**

**WYN**


	2. Hertz and the Redhead

**Author's Notes:**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To all the wonderful people who took the time to read my story and a special shout-out to those who reviewed. Marvelous. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HSM.**

* * *

To say Gabriella was frustrated was putting it mildly, she had just spent two hours on a plane, which wasn't bad. The fact that she was ready to kill somebody was due to the redhead, behind the Hertz car rental counter, that was using the words 'like' and 'totally' entirely too much. She had been standing there for well over thirty minutes trying to get 'Melinda', the redhead's name - according to her name badge- to rent her a car.

"You can't like rent a car, because you are totally too young. You need to be like twenty-one before we can rent you a car, like if you want you can totally try Avis, they may like totally let you rent from them, but our policy states that I can't like let you rent a car. How many times do I need to like say that?" Redhead stated.

"I need to like totally talk to your boss, MmmKay, sugarfoot?" Gabriella said, in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

"You know what, like whatever." The redhead said, walking through a door behind the counter.

Gabriella leaned against the counter waiting until 'Melinda' went to get her boss, glancing at her watch, she realized there was only sixty minutes left until she had to report to her new headquarters before she was late for the scheduled meeting time. She swung around when she heard the door slam, seeing a middle aged man walk through the door followed by the smirking redhead.

"Can I help you miss?" The guy questioned.

"Yes, sir, you can. I need to get a rental car, but this lady here said that I need to be at least twenty-one. I have mitigating circumstances which allow me the ability to rent a car." Gabriella stated, kindly.

"Really, and what may these circumstances be?"

"I work for the CIA." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny." The redhead piped up while the man just laughed.

"You work for the CIA?" He questioned.

"That's right."

"Look, kid, just scurry along and come back when your twenty-one, okay?" The guy turned around and walked back through the door, leaving a fuming Gabriella and a laughing redhead.

Gabriella turned her back to the counter and pulled out her phone, dialing her training manager Johnny, who picked up on the first ring breathing heavily.

"_Ella, what do I owe to pleasure to have such a beautiful person calling me hours after I dropped you off at the airport."_ Johnny's voice came through the earpiece.

"Johnny, you are such a suck-up. I would love to chat, but I have a small dilemma, I am at the car rental place and they refuse to rent me a car. I have just under an hour to get to headquarters. Can you help me? We will be even on favors." Gabriella sweet talked.

"_Alright, calm down. Let me make a call and I will call you back, give me forty seconds. Okay, Bye."_ And the line went dead. Gabriella smiled, Johnny was such a good friend.

Not even two minutes later, Gabriella's phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"_Ella, I got you a car, go back to the Hertz counter and tell them you are Gabriella Montez, it's been taken care of."_

"Thanks, Johnny."

The line went dead before Gabriella could say 'Bye'. She walked back up to the counter, smirking at the redhead.

"Your like back, again." Melinda said.

"I'm like back, again. I need to speak to your manager just one more time, Sugarfoot." Gabriella stated while the redhead huffed and walked through the door again; returning less than a minute later with an irritated boss.

"What do you want this time?"

Gabriella handed him her Driver's License. "I am Gabriella Montez, I need a car, **now**." She said.

The manager's eyes went wide, while turning to the cashier. "Get this young lady the contract for the car in Lot 324, now." The manager handed back her Driver's License, before handing over the keys to the given lot. "Have a nice day, Ma'am, sorry for the inconvenience."

Gabriella turned around and walked away with her head held high after glancing at the rental tag for the car -

**Car Number: PBX910  
License: 754186  
****Color: Black****  
Make/Model: Audi S5  
Year: 2010**

Gabriella smirked to herself before finding the car and speeding down 85 towards Los Lunas, quickly making her way towards headquarters pulling into the parking lot with six minutes to spare, according to her watch.

* * *

After Troy holstered his weapon, he quickly walked to the door and pulled out his HID Proximity card that all CIA employees are issued based on security clearance; scanning the card on the wall reflector he waited before the light turned green before pulling the door open to find the stairwell that lead to the second floor. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the top of the landing with more sweat rolling down his head, feeling it snake a trail down his back and soak into the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs. He reached the observation room and knocked once before turning the handle and pushing the door open to reveal his three bosses; walking over he shook each of their hands.

"Ah, Troy, how are you doing today?" Greg asked.

"Relatively well, sweating my ass off. This weather is a big difference from New York that's for sure." Troy replied back smiling. "Is my partner here, yet?" Troy asked as he looked around the room.

"Jessica is setting your partner up with a HID Proximity card right now for clearance purposes, they will be up here shortly." Natalia informed him. "If you want to have a seat, it shouldn't be too much of a wait."

"I am too full of energy right now to sit, I think after we finish here, I am going to go to the gym and run a few miles." Troy said, as he snap-clapped his hands, while looking down at the shooting range.

"So what's my partner like? Is he cool or around my age?" Troy asked, as all the others started to smirk. "What? Why are you all looking like that for?" He looked perplexed. Troy's head jerked around as the handle on the door turned and the door opened fully revealing Jessica and a brunette.

"Mr. Thompson, she has been given a blue level clearance just as Mr. Bolton received, as well as her HID Proximity access card." Jessica stated before turning to make her way back out the door.

"Thank you, Jessica. How are you, Ms. Montez? I trust you made it here fine. Did you have any problems finding the place?" Greg questioned.

"Please call me Gabriella. I am fine and yourself? I found it just fine. I had more trouble with Hertz letting me get a rental car because of my age and their company restrictions. I had to call in a favor." Gabriella grinned.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem after I brief you on your mission." Greg turned to Troy. "Troy Bolton meet your partner Gabriella Montez, Gabriella your partner Troy."

Gabriella walked over to Troy, who was still standing near the windows, with her hand held out.

"It's nice to meet you Troy, you can call me Gabi." Troy turned to Greg, "She's my partner?" Troy checked Gabi out the only way a seventeen year old would, starting at her feet and slowly making his way up to her eyes.

"Alright, where is my real partner, guys?" Troy laughed, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"I hate to break it to you Troy, but this is your real partner, all joking aside." Bradley said, gruffly.

The smirk on Troy's face quickly disappeared as he looked from Bradley to Gabriella once more, who had already pulled her hand back, looking a little pissed, still fired up from the encounter at the airport.

"What am I not good looking enough for you? I can kick your ass any day pal." Gabriella started walking towards Troy, who looked a little frightened as he took a step back for every step she took forward.

Greg was about to intervene when Natalia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a quick shake of her head.

"You can kick my ass? I would like to see you try sweetheart, there is nothing I like more than a challenge." Troy's smirk returned to his face, while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want a challenge, fine you got a challenge." Before Troy knew what happened Gabriella had taken his left arm and twisted it up behind his back while grabbing the webbed pressure point between his thumb and forefinger. Gabriella was silently thanking Johnny for teaching her that.

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing?" Troy's voice sounded a little disoriented, due to the fact the right side of his face was now being smashed up against the glass by Gabi's left hand on the back of his head. The more Troy struggled the more Gabi lifted his hand towards the center of his back causing the pain radiating up his arm to increase.

"Alright, you two, enough. I need to brief you on the mission at hand and you two need to learn to get along. This partnership is permanent, whether you like it or not." Natalia said. Gabi still had not let Troy go. "Gabi, let him go and both of you come over here and have a seat."

With a final head check against the window, Gabriella turned in her three-inch heels, followed by Troy and took a seat at the table; both receiving manila folders with the title **Operation: Propaganda** written on the cover, just below the CIA logo.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter - I spent a little more time on Gabriella because she wasn't really in the last chapter. This chappie still isn't long, but I wanted to leave you with a semi cliffy - ****J****.**

**Review if you would like, Thanks.**

**WYN**


	3. The Real Mission

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, it has been so long - I know not an excuse but, I broke my hand in three different places and had to have it reconstructed. Have you ever had to type one-handed? Yeah, not happening! Anyways, I put a picture of my X-Ray up as my avatar picture in my profile - it looks really cool...now that my hand is healed. It wasn't so cool then! :) I still type a little slow and chapters will not be as frequent until I finish physical therapy. Hope you enjoy this chappie. **

**I think you will like the end, but don't skip ahead. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or its characters.**

* * *

All five people in the room took a seat at the boardroom style oak table located in the middle of the room. Naturally, Troy and Gabriella just happened to sit beside each other.

"Basically, we are going to brief you on this mission and get you caught up to speed on what we know and what you should know about this operation." Greg said, while eyeing the two sitting to his left. They both nodded in understanding.

"Now, you will have an opportunity to read through the folder in front of you, but you must not show it to anyone outside this office. The people here, obviously know that you are participating on a mission, but it is the CIA, there are moles here just like any other agency in the world. You never know who you can trust." Natalia added. "Brad is the one who has been tracking this case from the get go, just so you know he will be your official contact on anything that you need information with. Brad..."

Brad leaned forward in his seat.

"As Natalia said, you are to treat this case with the utmost confidentiality; we know there is a mole or at least someone who knows that we are tracking them. Our last agent didn't end up on the lucky side; fortunately he is alive, but barely. Now, this is going to be a lot to remember, so I suggest you listen closely and ask me to explain anything that you do not understand. Understand?" He questioned.

He got two nods in understanding from Troy and Gabriella.

"This mission is what we like to deem here as 'On-Going'," Brad made air quotations around the word, "In case you are not familiar with this, that means that the case does not have a deadline - it will be a mission that you will see through to the end. Gabriella, I know this will be your first mission out of training, but I have full confidence that you will no doubt be able to complete this mission and Troy, you have two prior mission completes in your record that are nothing short of fantastic. We chose you two based mostly on your age. As you will read later on concerning your alias' in your file, you both will be going undercover as two high school juniors to deal with the on-going drug issues that are rising in the Albuquerque area. We have suspicion to believe that the majority of these drugs are being brought over the border near the Juárez, Mexico border station by local American high school students, and we need to know who they are, the reason behind the drug trafficking and who their contacts are on the other side of the border. Do you understand?"

Again, he got two confirming head movements.

"The missions start date is going to be August first, that is two weeks before the school year starts, so you have approximately three weeks to get to know each other as partners do. You need to know each other's thoughts without talking; you are going to be on another's survival kits. Once, this mission starts you will not have any contact with me unless it is through a secured phone line. We will never be seen in public together unless it is absolutely necessary. Greg normally does not participate on in-field missions such as this, but his expertise is needed. Greg and Natalia will be in the role of Troy's mother and father. They will not always be there, but that will give them the excuse to be around you and have them at the house that you will be staying in; you will use the excuse that they are always busy with work, Troy you will think of something to tell the people that you meet. We want you to fit into the upper-middle class crowd, so you will drive a decent car that will let you fit into the role. As for bringing Gabriella on scene, she will be brought in through a student exchange program from the Philippines. We chose the Philippines because the islands have two major languages: Filipino and English. Gabriella you know enough of the Filipino language that will get you by as a foreign student and you will know more when the time comes for the mission to officially start. You will be taking lessons from the on-hand language expert four times a week for two hours each day that you are in a lesson, this is mainly to teach you the language and teach you the accent that you will be required to speak with, when outside the house. Any questions, so far?" He paused.

"You didn't specifically say but, I am assuming that because I am a foreign exchange student that Greg and Natalia will be in the roles of the exchange parents therefore, Troy and I will be sharing a house, correct?" Gabriella inquired.

"Yes, I apologize for not mentioning it, but you are correct. You will be staying in the house together, so that you will always be able to communicate without suspicion. Your schedules are going to become very busy, very quickly and you both need to stay on top of your training, you will be here Monday through Friday. While Gabriella is in her language classes, Troy you will be obtaining your third degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-jitsu. Also, you will both be participating in hand-to-hand combat techniques with weapons training. Troy, you will be also going to Filipino language classes that will help you understand what Gabriella is saying, more for your benefit, but it's good to know in case the need ever arises in which you need to communicate in a hostile environment; because this is a drug related issue that is coming through the Mexico border - it also helps that you are both fluent in Spanish - many people your age in this area know the language fluently, so you must be careful about what you say, you will have that as a means to communicate when in public."

"Do you have any questions for me?" Brad asked, taking a sip of water.

"I don't have any questions at the time being, but are you going to be around in case we have questions about the previous agents and missions trying to infiltrate the system. I do not want to go in their blind." Troy stated matter-of-factly.

"I will be here until the mission starts and then I will be very scarce. I will be in contact with Greg and Natalia constantly, but with you two, like I said it will be very infrequently. I am already known in town so for you two to just show up and already know me will raise suspicions. Anything else?" Brad questioned.

"Not at the moment." Gabriella replied for the both of them.

"Well, I have some things that I need to take care of so, if you need me I will be right down the hall." Brad stood and left the office, closing the door behind him.

"So, I know that this is a lot to take in, but all the information is in the folder in front of you, if you need to inquire about any details concerning the mission. Tomorrow, both Natalia and myself will take you to the house you will be staying at and we will go to the C.I.A. impound car lot to pick you out a vehicle to use. For tonight, Gabriella will be joining Troy and be staying in the on-site barracks that are located at the end of the East Wing building. There is a cafeteria located on the bottom floor so that you will be able to get something to eat before retiring for the night. Do you have any questions for either one of us?" Greg asked, looking from one to the other.

Gabriella glanced at Troy, both turning back as towards their bosses with a shake of their heads.

"Very well then, it is getting late. Gabriella you must be tired from the jet lag; once you get something to eat you will have the rest of the night to do with what you like, should you retire to your quarters for the evening, which is fine also. I would like to see you both in this office in the morning at eight a.m. Does that sound alright?" Greg informed them.

Both Troy and Gabriella stood from the table.

"That is fine with me Greg, if you don't mind, I would like to go read over the folder and maybe head to the gym, before I go to bed. I have been going non-stop all day and I need to release some stress from the woman at the car rental place." Gabriella said, causing Greg and Natalia to smile, as she gathered her things and the mission folder making sure that it was secure in the briefcase.

"I will be heading to the cafeteria; I think I sweat all the calories off from lunch being out on the range all day." Troy said, with a smile at Gabriella, that made her scoff.

"Great, it was nice to meet you Gabriella and I will see you two in the morning then, Goodnight." Greg stood from the table and made his to the door.

"I was very nice to meet you Gabriella; we will be able to spend more time together over the course of the next couple of days, getting to know each other pretty closely. I hope you both have a goodnight."

"It was very nice to meet both of you, too. Goodnight."

* * *

_In the hall..._

"How do you think they are going to work out?" Natalia whispered, while looking at her partner.

"They will be just fine. They are young and their hormones are in the way of accepting the opposite sex as a partner, I think they will be just fine; they are our one-in-a-million team, not many people in the C.I.A. get the opportunity to be as good as they are and as young as they are." Greg said back.

"Well, they certainly aren't off to a good start. I thought she was going to knock him out for being so self assured." Natalia laughed.

"What are you talking about? You broke my arm the first time I met you." Greg scoffed with a glint in his eye.

"I did not break your arm, you tripped and fell. You were a pig-headed twenty-six year old male who thought he owned the world, and you still do." She retorted, hands on her hips, causing Greg to laugh louder than normal.

Greg loved nothing more than to rile her up; he enjoyed it more than anything to see her frustrated.

"Look, if they don't start getting along then we will intervene and give them options, but this mission is a must-go; they will have to complete it first before they can be assigned new partners, if that is what it boils down to, okay?" He said, taking a step around his beautiful partner, before she really broke his arm.

"Fine, I think they will be alright once Gabriella gets to know the real Troy, but I always prepare myself for the worst when it comes to new partners and missions. You know? Hey, it's getting late; you want to go grab a bite to eat down at Shane's?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Shane's was shortened for the restaurant Shane's Rib Shack, it was a nice outdoorsy type of restaurant that let you get really good barbeque pretty cheap all the while letting you enjoy the outside air on the provided patio.

"Let me go make sure my office is secured for the evening and I will meet you by the front entrance, you know I can't turn down true home-style barbeque." He said, turning to walk down the hall.

"That is because you are a normal American-blooded male that thinks with his stomach half the time and his…never mind I'm going to go grab my car keys." Natalia said, as she walked off laughing.

* * *

_Back in the office…_

"Would you like to go down to the cafeteria with me? I can show you where it is at?" Troy turned to Gabriella, with his hands in his pockets and smirk on his face.

"No thanks, I can find it on my own. I need to go locate a room for tonight anyway." Gabriella said, as she started gathering all her paperwork and turned for the door.

"You know being Miss Stuck-up all the time isn't going to help our relationship, right?" Troy said, while he too gathered his paperwork and folder.

"And what relationship is that Mr. Bolton, as I seem to recall It's a two way street, you need to give me respect in order for it to be returned. This isn't a man's world anymore, unless you missed the sign. Understand, Great. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going to grab a bite to eat and then go try to kill a punching bag. Goodnight." With those final words, she left a flabbergasted Troy leaning against the table with his mouth hanging open. Only when the door shut with a loud click did he realize that he was definitely wrong about the opposite sex; grabbing his folder he turned to head to the room he had been staying at to take a shower, he could still fill the dampness from sweating on his back. New Mexico in July was hot, it didn't matter if it was a dry heat or not.

* * *

Gabriella went and registered for her overnight room with the agency's receptionist, and found her way to the Cafeteria, grabbing a tuna salad sandwich, a package of crackers and a bottled water; she went back to her room to eat so that she could go over her folder in more detail….you could never have too much information when it came to your life. When she got done eating, she changed into a sports bra and her Lycra spandex shorts and made her way towards the on-site gym. After stretching, she walked around and found the punching bag that she was definitely going to take her anger and frustration out on. Getting into her workout, she let her thoughts cease to exist and imagined pummeling Troy Bolton's face into the side of the red bag.

……

Troy Bolton was what you would call a workout-a-holic; he lived to the motto that if it didn't burn you weren't achieving anything. He enjoyed the pain of a good workout and pushed himself immensely. When he entered the gym he wasn't expecting the site before him…his new partner in a tiny outfit, punching a bag that would more than likely give him a run for his money. He was sorry for the way he acted towards her and had in fact come to the gym to apologize to her thinking that she had enough time to take her frustration out on the given bag. After taking his shoes off, he made his way over to the mat she was currently on, he didn't take into consideration that you should never sneak up on a female when she was pissed especially one that was trained to her degree. He also didn't think about the fact that when walking on a workout mat barefooted it silenced his footsteps and that Gabriella had no idea that he was behind her, so when his hand found its way to her right shoulder the last thought that went through his head before the blue punching mitt made contact with his right cheek and his world went black was…Oh SHIT!

* * *

**UGH…I'm evil I know…stupid stupid stupid cliffhangers.**

**Reviews = faster chapters, even with my dysfunctional hand. çô¿ôç**


End file.
